A Bright Future
by casketttopgun
Summary: Season 9, Ep2 Unknown events from Kate's past are discovered during a case
1. Chapter 1

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 1 – All is Good

Kate Beckett-Castle turned over from a night of glorious sleep. She had slept straight thru the night without having a nightmare, or waking to use the bathroom. As her hand came down on Rick's side of their bed, it touched his sheet, now cold. She wonders where her husband has gone. She gets up and realizes she is naked.

Yes, she remembers, they had one of their playful nights. The fact she had no work that morning, made their session go well past midnight, resulting in a deep recovery sleep for her. Three times last night, she is amazed at her husband's stamina. With past boyfriends, she had never had multiple orgasms nor all night multiple sessions. With Josh it was slam bam and thank you mam, and then he went to sleep. No post coital intimacy, no pillow talk, just roll over and sleep.

Will was another story altogether. He prided himself as being good in bed, but after a few sleep in's with Will his bedside manner became predictable. Never changing or trying something new, he did the same boring routine. After a while, it failed to satisfy her, but so as not to wound his psyche, she faked it a couple times. After two years with Rick, it was still a honeymoon. She wondered now how her life would have turned out had she married either of her two ex's.

She knew neither of them were her one and done. With them, the inevitable breakups had come. With Will it was after he chose to accept the Boston job, thinking she would give up her career to be with him. She knew then that she needed to break with him, and he made it so easy. He gave her a reason to break with him. He had taken her for granted. Still, Will was surprised when she ended it with him, thinking that there were so good together, an ideal match, and that she loved him enough to follow him without question.

With Josh, it was a little more complicated. She could only admit in recent times that she had been on the rebound when she met Josh. Indirectly, breaking up with Detective Tom Demming was one reason she was on the rebound. The other and more direct reason for her rebound was her desire to be with Rick Castle. He had rejected her when she broke up with Tom to go with him to the Hamptons, but it had been so much more complicated than just a mere break up.

Rick had invited her for the Memorial Day weekend to be with him at his Hampton home. But Tom had already asked her to spend the weekend with him at the Jersey shore, and she had accepted. So she turned down Rick, not just once, but several times when Rick persisted with her.

Still, Tom had been an easy breakup. They had never slept together, so there had not been that complication. When she realized too late that she wanted to be with Rick rather than Tom, she had already committed herself to Tom. She had been attracted to Tom because he had made her feel desired and attractive. A need that she had wanted Rick to fill.

So she had settled for Tom and would have slept with him during the proposed weekend together, had it happened. But realizing she had settled for second best, rather than for the real object of her affection, Rick Castle, she acknowledged her mistake.

She had broken up with Tom to be Rick.

She was after all a one man women and did not cheat on a serious relationship.

But she was too late. Rick had replaced her with Gina, his second ex wife. Gina had accepted his invite in Kate's place.

Rick had also made it know to Kate that he would no longer be following her. She was surprised by this proclamation from Rick, but Espo had told her that being with Tom, had caused Rick to leave. She had not seen how being with Tom had hurt Rick. Maybe she had subconsciously tried to push Rick to reveal his feelings for her and it had backfired.

So after much therapy, she could now admit that she had driven Rick back to Gina. Two years of therapy with Dr. Burke, her NYPD shrink, had helped her come to this conclusion. Although at the time, she had blamed Rick for seeking out his ex wife. Back then, she had never been with Rick romantically. They had not even kissed. Still his rejection of her felt like a breakup.

How can you breakup with a man you never have been with romantically? Her actions had left her with no man in her life during that summer of Rick's departure. All that remained for her was her longing for him and regrets for her treatment of him. That was her emotional state when she met Josh.

Her inevitable breakup with Josh had been her hardest. She had genuine affection for Josh that had yet to grow into love. Had she not been shot, and near death from it, she may have never known of her love for Rick. He had held her in his arms as she bled from her sniper wound. He had willed her to live, telling her that he loved her. That was the moment Kate confirmed to herself that she did love Rick.

But she had stayed too long with Josh. He had been good for her; had been a balm for her emotional scars, and so she remained with him even as she realized she didn't love him. His long absences from her during his missions with Doctors Without Borders had exacerbated their relationship. He had been an absentee boyfriend leaving her feeling alone and neglected for most of their time together. When he gave up one of his missions to Haiti to be with her, wanting to demonstrate he was serious about them, she had thought they had a chance. And then she was shot, and Rick confessed his love for her.

Coming out of her thoughts, Kate grabbed one of her husband's shirts and put it on. She exits their bed room and finds him making breakfast.

"Hey, you're finally up. Have a busy night last night?" Rick asks her, innuendo intended.

"You should know, you were there", she fires back at him seductively.

"Oh Yeah I was, three times", he says in his smart ass manner.

"Now you're just gloating babe, stop that, it's not attractive", she responds.

"Would you allow us to gloat in bed after you have breakfast?"

She gives him her famous Kate glare and then enters his personal space and gives him a passionate kiss.

"Is this my 'thank you for last night' breakfast?"

"That and the fact I want you to have energy for our after breakfast gloating session to follow."

"You're on writer boy."

"That's 'Man', Writer Man."

"Oh don't I know it. My husband is all man."

**After Breakfast **

"Rick", she says, "you've turned me into an insatiable Castle fangirl. Two sessions before noon, I have never been so lascivious ."

"Can't get enough of me can you? I feel the same way about you, especially when you talk to me dirty like that, your vocabulary is so hot", he tells her.

"So we are bad for each other?"

"Oh yes, definitely, but let's continue to be bad."

She gives him a giggle and a smile that she gives to no one else but him. Then her phone rings. She was off today and was guessing it is from the station. She is annoyed that her intimate morning with her husband has been disrupted.

"Captain Castle", she answers.

"Captain, Detective Sergeant Demming, sorry to disturb you on your day off, but we have a burglary, that is now a homicide. We have a 'situation' here."

"And why is that, Sergeant?"

"Because the victim is one Marissa Hartness, fiancée of Dr. Josh Davidson", replies Tom Demming, "and he will give his testimony only to Det. Kate Beckett. I guess he doesn't know you are a Captain now and heading up the precinct as C.O."

Her demeanor goes from professional to personal, "Thank you Tom, I will be there shortly."

No need for an address, she knew it very well having spent many a night there.

"Was that Tom Demming, he's from Robbery, why is he calling you?"

"Because his case is now a homicide and the victim is the fiancée of Josh Davidson. Josh will only talk to me about it."

She sees the look of angst and hurt in her husband's face. Mentioning the name of Tom Demming in company with the name of Josh Davidson brought back sad memories to Rick. She had paraded both men in front of him back when she was with them, and that had hurt him badly. Though they were now together and married for two years, she knew the mere mention of those names brought back old feelings of rejection from him. If she could but turn back the hands of time and be with him back then. She would have avoided wounding him so badly.

"Do you want me to come along with you on this one?"

"Yes, I need you there to be my rock when I put on my Captain Castle mantra."

This is why he loved her.

Because she could be Kate just for him, when to the world she is Captain Kate Beckett-Castle, super cop. She reaches out when he alone can give her the kind of comfort and support she needs and wants.

They both got dressed and headed out to Josh's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 2 – Memories Are Made Of This

As Kate entered the Crime Scene of Josh's apartment, she had mixed emotions. She knew his apartment, it had changed little in the years after their breakup. She wondered if the bedroom was still as she recalled. She was surprised by that thought, and dismissed it immediately.

'_**Get yourself together, you can do this. Stop with all the memories'**_, she tells herself.

Lanie is there and sees Kate and Rick enter the crime scene.

"Hey, Castles", she greets them, "you gonna be okay Captain?"

"Hey back to you Dr. Parrish, what do you have for us?", she asks putting on her Capt. Castle face.

"Female, mid thirties. COD blunt force trauma to the head. Boyfriend found her like this when he came home off shift. You know it's Josh? Right Kate? Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I was told and why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well, cause you and him have a history."

"Oh pleeease Lanie, I'm here with my husband."

"OOkaayy, as long as you say so."

"Kate", she hears in the background, "Kate, I'm so glad you came. Please find her killer, please find the scumbag who killed my fiancée", a distraught Josh Davidson tells her.

"Josh, calm down let my people do their jobs and we can find justice for her."

Josh notices Rick and then says, "Castle, what are you doing here? Still following Beckett around I see." Josh had used the last name protocol of cops to address Kate by name.

"That's Beckett-Castle, we are married now and I am officially a volunteer consulting investigator."

Josh looks Rick over, up and down, and notices the badge and gun. Then he turns to Kate and notices her ID card below her badge hung in a holder around her neck. The ID names her as Katherine Beckett-Castle, Captain, NYPD.

"I guess congratulations are in order for the both of you. Rick for becoming official and Kate for promotion to Capt. Congratulations also on the marriage, by the way, I had not known about it, must have been recent", he says, clearly with disdain in his voice.

"If you call two years as recent, then yes, but we both still feel we're are on the honeymoon", says Kate.

"I'm happy for the both of you", Josh replies unconvincingly, as his mind flashes back:

**Four Years Ago**

"Kate, you know how I feel about you", he is holding her from behind, arms around her waist, his lips on her ear lobe as he tongues it, "move in with me, make me a happy man."

"Josh, we've only been together nine months, and that is a big step. I have never moved in with a steady boyfriend in the past."

"You said that you lived in with your former FBI boyfriend."

"I did not, what I said was that we spent so much of our free time together, that it felt like we were living together."

"Then make it official with me, I want you Kate, time for you to move on and move in, with me."

"Smooth line there Dr Davidson, do you practice that line on all the girlfriends you've slept with, or am I the only one?"

"Oh very good Kate, I see what you are doing here, either way I answer marks me with a wandering eye, but no, I have never proposed it to a past girlfriend."

Two months later she broke up with him.

"Josh", he hears Kate's voice and it brings his mind back to the present, " I need to ask you some routine questions."

**The Interview**

"Josh, so when did you find her like this?"

"I got home off the graveyard shift, around 5 this morning. I got here around 5:30 and found her where she is at now."

"Anything missing that you know of?"

"Her engagement ring is missing, 2 carat, square cut diamond."

"Anything else?"

"I found her wallet on the floor, no credit cards taken, but all her pictures are missing."

"Is there anyone who would want her gone from you?"

"Yes, the girlfriend I broke up with almost two years ago. She has been stalking me over the years and sending me hate mail."

"Just you, or was she also harassing your fiancée?"

"It was just me, but she could have sought to bring in my fiancée for further harassment, trying to get back at me."

"Who is this ex and how did you meet?"

"Her name is Sharon Taylor, she is an OR nurse I met on one of my DWB missions."

"That was two years ago and when did it get serious?"

"I broke up with her two years ago, we were on DWB missions together for two years before that. It got serious when I slept with her on one of my missions."

"And which one was that?"

"I believe it was one of my Haiti missions."

His response tiggers something at the back of her mind. Kate does the math and realizes he met Sharon towards the end of their relationship with one another. Was Sharon a rebound for Josh?

"Do you have an address for this ex of yours Josh?"

Josh tells her the address and then adds, "She works at University Hospital, like I said she is an OR nurse."

"And what did your fiancée do for a living?"

"She is, excuse me,… was…(almost choking on this words) an English Teacher at the local community college, but teaches mostly English as a second language to immigrant students."

"A noble profession, particularly to teach to immigrant students. Anything to add, Josh?"

"Just get the person who did this. You are the best at it Kate, and that is why I asked for you and would speak of this only to you."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Josh."

"No, thank you Kate, I know we ended on a sour note, but I always remember you with fondness."

"As I do you, Josh. Thank you for your time, we will speak for her now that she is gone."

She ends the questioning with Josh, and he is off to check into a hotel room, as his apartment is being processed as a crime scene.

Afterwards, back at the 12th, Rick talks to his wife privately in her office.

"This can't have been easy for you Kate, I know it has stirred up past emotions for the both of us, but you still looked bothered."

"It just that he met this ex of his, Sharon, towards the end of the relationship with me, and I couldn't help but think she might have been a rebound from me. And it shouldn't bother me because I have you, but it does, and I don't know why."

"Maybe because you cared for him. You were with him for almost a year, and were….", Rick has a hard time saying the words, "….the two of you had been intimate together. So I think it is you just being human and regretting what you put him thru with the breakup. He had another failed relationship after you before he met his now dead fiancée, he'd moved on Kate. You should not feel responsible for his hurt. "

She looks at her husband and says, "You are the only man I want in my life Rick. Yes, I have been with other men, but none were you. If I had only admitted I wanted you back then instead of hiding in relationships with Demming and Josh, we would not be going thru this now. I told you how I broke up with Tom, and Josh was a rebound, as was Tom. If I only had the courage back then to admit it was you and not pushed you away, we would be far better off today."

"You can't know that Kate. For all you know we could have crashed and burned had we gotten together back then. All that has happened has been for a reason and has led to what we are today. Let's remember in passing, but let's make new history."

"Game on, time for a better future", Kate says.

"Always", replies Rick.

**Dreams from the Past**

That night as she sleeps, she has a dream about Josh. He had always been passionate for her when they slept together. Although Josh lacked the stamina of her now husband, he always satisfied her. She enjoyed that Josh was a large man. Rick was his equal in size, but the difference was how Rick used his physical endowment so much better than Josh. How good Rick is at making her want him, and the mutual sharing when both of them climaxed. The fact they climaxed together had heightened their sense of sharing. Had made them become one not only in body, but in spirit.

In her dream, Josh is leaning over his dead fiancée, crying with such anguish and grief. He turns to Kate and says, "Kate, why did you leave me? Why must I always be left alone? Why is it the women I am with always leave me? Why did you leave me? Why did you never love me?"

She tries to console Josh, but is unable to do so. She feels his hurt and it makes her feel guilt for leading him on, for not ending it sooner than she had.

She ends her dream with a stark awakening.

Rick senses her coming out of the dream.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes, let's get back to sleep, I will tell you about it tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 3 – Revelation

They had picked up Sharon Taylor for questioning. Det. Anne Whittaker was doing the interrogation. Kate felt Anne being female, and the nature of the questions, would make it easier for the suspect to respond. Kate herself did not do the questioning as she felt that she was too close to the case. Specifically, that she was once Josh's girlfriend and that relationship might cloud her questioning. The rest of the team is watching from the observation room and viewing the interrogation thru the one way mirror.

Anne Whittaker begins, "Thank you Ms. Taylor for coming in, I am Det. Anne Whittaker,"

"What is this about?"

"It is our understanding that you were in a relationship with Dr. Josh Davidson."

"Yes, for little over a year until I broke it off."

"You broke it off, we understand he broke with you because you had become too possessive?"

"Did you get that info from Josh, because it is totally wrong."

"Really, care to set me straight."

"I met Josh doing a medical mission for DWB. I had know Josh for some time before we slept together. It happened during one of our missions to Haiti about a year after we first met. He had a reputation back then of being a player. He had bedded most of the nursing staff on our mission. So I knew what he was like when we got involved. We were secretly sleeping with each other during that mission. Josh had a steady girlfriend and didn't want rumors to get to her until he could break it off. He said it was ending and it was going nowhere and that he now wanted to be with me."

"It did not bother you that he was cheating on his serious girlfriend?"

"Look Detective, you are a woman so you can understand where I am coming from. As long as the guy is not engaged or married he's fair game. If a girl can't hold her man, it's her fault if he starts looking around."

"It didn't bother you that you may be breaking up an exclusive relationship?"

"Look Detective, you and I know that with men there is no exclusivity clause. A man sees something better he goes for it. I foolishly thought I could keep Josh's interest, I was wrong. But I'm a big girl and knew what I was getting into."

"So why the continued harassment?"

"I felt scorned, my ego and self image had been damaged, and I let Josh know it over a period of a couple months. But after that I was over him and moved on."

"So how long as it been since you contacted Josh"

"Been six months now."

"Where were you last Tuesday around midnight?"

"I had the late shift at the hospital, but why do you ask?"

"Josh's girlfriend was murdered then."

"Oh my God, he must be devastated, I understand he was engaged to her. I figured she must have been one hell of a girl to get playboy doctor Josh Davidson to propose to her. I broke it off when he cheated on me with her."

"We are done here Ms. Taylor, you are free to leave. Thank you for your time and cooperation."

"I was happy to answer your questions, and thank you for letting me know, I may send him a condolence card."

**Observation Room**

Kate was stunned with the revelation from Sharon Taylor's interrogation. Josh had cheated on her and she did not know about it until now. She recalls when he finally went to Haiti after he cancelled his first trip that he was pleased because his regular staff would be there. Unlike the first mission he turned down, which was a different crew. She had thought he refused that first mission to be with her, to show her that he wanted their relationship to work.

The truth was Sharon was not on that first mission, but she was on the second mission. Josh had cancelled his first mission so he could be with Sharon on that second mission. She was humiliated and stunned by this revelation. Kate had initially chosen not to be with Rick because she did not want to be one of his conquests. She had believed the stories of him being a playboy. Yet the man she did choose to be with had in fact made her a conquest.

It was ironic. She was glad she had Rick, her husband. More so now. It turns out he was the faithful one. She no longer felt angst about breaking up with Josh, who she had always thought of as a good decent man, a man who had been faithful to her.

The truth hurt.

**That Evening**

Kate had sent her detectives home early. They had a good day today and so she rewarded them. On the trip back to the loft, she and Rick remained silent. Both were deep in thought. Kate was reviewing her time with Josh. Rick was keeping silent to give her space.

When they got to the loft, they changed to their evening casual wear. They ate a take out dinner and enjoyed the wine with it. Afterward they sat in their living room. Each had been relatively silent till then. She was sitting on the couch next to Rick, her back leaning into his chest. Kate was the first to speak.

"How could I have been so wrong about Josh. I had stayed longer with him than I should have because I did not want to hurt a man I thought was decent and upstanding. A man who had been a faithful boyfriend, or so I thought."

"Kate, I know how you are feeling. I felt that way when I found out Meredith had cheated on me. The self loathing you feel because you thought you were inadequate in keeping that person in love with you. That somehow you had caused the person to cheat. But know this Kate, it was not your fault. The fault was with Josh. He could not see what an extraordinary girlfriend he had."

"You were the decent upstanding man Rick, not Josh. You gave Josh and me our space. You never tried to steal me away from him. I now know why, you did not want to set up a situation where I might cheat on Josh with you. The hurt from Meredith's unfaithfulness had taught you the pain of that betrayal. You stayed with me as you watched me with other men. Demming, then after him, Josh. The irony of it all was that I was so afraid to be with you because I did not want to be another notch on your bedpost. And yet it was Josh who played me and made me a conquest. He was sleeping with another women while I was sleeping with him." Her last statement came out sounding sorrowful. She had thought they were exclusive.

Rick pulls Kate into an embrace and kisses the top of her head, "You're with me now, making new history. I will never leave you Kate. You are my third is a charm, one and done. You have me forever and no matter how annoying I get, you are stuck with me."

"Well yeah, I married a man child, so it's to be expected. But I love you, so I guess I am stuck in this incredible marriage. No way out. I guess I will just have to gut it out. It is what it is."

"Care to gut it out in the bedroom."

"What took you so long? Trying to keep me wanting so I will jump you from denial of sex. I will have my way with you Rick Castle."

"God, I can't wait!"

They rush into their bedroom to make new history.

**Leaving for Work**

The next morning they are getting ready to go to the precinct.

"Did last night help you any Kate", Rick asks.

"How could it not, you are a remarkable lover and so caring, how did I luck out?"

"It is I who lucked out Kate, you are way out of my league."

"No Rick, I have never been with a man who made me feel so cherished and special, how can you be out of your league. From where I am, you hit it out of the park last night", she tells him.

"Well, the double play was nice."

"Yes it was, but your sliding into home was the crowning play."

"I like to slide into home when I can."

"Just make sure you tag all the bases before coming home, else it's not good."

"Never happen, but maybe we need some more practice runs for tonight?"

"Going for another out of the park homer there Champ?"

"More like a grand slam."

"Are you up for it?"

"Are you kidding? With you, I'm always up."

It takes them a little longer to leave for work, as they decided to do some quick warm up drills as prep for the big game that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 4 – Webs of Deceit

Sharon Taylor had checked out on her alibi. She had also set the record straight on the true nature of her breakup with Josh. Josh had claimed he had initiated the break when by Sharon's account it was she that did it.

The team is in Capt. Castle's office doing case theory brainstorming.

"Espo, let's verify TOD with the M.E. and check that against Josh's alibi. The fact he lied to us about his breakup with Ms. Taylor warrants a second look and reconfirmation of his statement on his whereabouts. Let's make sure before we alibi him out", Kate says to her alpha team leader.

"Also, lets do a background check on the fiancée and see if there is not any shady history that leads us to a person or persons of interest", Kate says directing it to Espo.

Javi gives that look to Kevin. "Got it", is Ryan's response to his look.

"Also, let's interview Josh's coworkers about the relationship he had with his fiancée and make sure no rumors are out there about Josh cheating on Ms. Hartness."

"Castle,Whittaker, you want to take that?" Espo says to Anne and Rick in response to the Captain's direction.

"On it boss", the two of them answer in unison back to Espo.

**At the Hospital**

"So she was often seen here before stepping out with Dr. Davidson?" Is the question to the head nurse in Surgery posed by Det. Whittaker.

"Yes, she often dropped by to pick him up after a shift, or when it was evident they had a date."

"How would you describe the relationship?"

"They were very much the loving couple. Seemed everything with them was going well, especially after they got engaged some months back."

"How would you describe the Doctor's dating habits prior to meeting his fiancée?"

"If you are addressing the accepted idea that the Doctor was a notorious playboy, you would be correct. He has bedded half the nursing staff on his DWB missions for as far back as I recall, which goes on 6 years now."

"He was in a serious relationship prior to meeting his fiancé can you tell us what you know of that?", asks Castle.

"You mean Sharon Taylor, she is my opposite number at University Hospital, and a very competent head nurse for their Surgery Department. It's a shame they broke up, she was his match: smart, beautiful, full of life."

"Do you know why they broke up?", Anne queries.

"Well rumor had it that he cheated on her. I know Sharon well, if there is anyone who could have tamed Dr. Davidson, it is her."

"What do you think was the reason he got engaged to Ms. Hartness?"

"Well, she is , or rather was, intelligent and also attractive, like Sharon, but she was less outgoing than Sharon. Apparently the Doctor liked to date the life of the party. I think it was an ego thing with him. He wanted a trophy girlfriend who everyone would be attracted to and would admire him that she was his. Sharon was every bit that type. I guess he tired of that. Ms. Hartness was more sedate, tended to be in the background and supportive of her fiancé. I just think maybe the doctor wanted something different from his past girlfriends. Must have worked, he got engaged to her."

Rick asks the next question but is apprehensive as to the answer.

"And what do you know of the Doctor's girlfriend before Ms. Taylor."

"Very little, she was not a regular visitor as had been with Ms. Hartness. Few saw her here. The current notion is he did not want her to know his coworkers, particularly the nursing staff, as he was sleeping with many of them at the same time she was supposedly his steady girlfriend. If I had ever bumped into her, I would have tried to politely and subtly tell her about the doctor's infidelity. I don't pry, but I would have tired to save that person from heartbreak. Sort of an untold girl thing that when it comes to men, we try and watch out for each other. Of course, the doctor may have been in an open relationship with that person. I know when I first met Dr. Davidson, he had a steady girlfriend, but they were not exclusive. Apparently, despite declaring themselves a couple, they also saw and slept with others outside their relationship."

"Well, that is an interesting bit of information, thank you for your time and for your cooperation." Anne ends their interview.

"No problem, but I trust that the content of my interview will not be known to the Doctor, he is a coworker and I don't want any hard feelings from him."

"Your testimony will be kept confidential no need for concern", Anne responds.

Back in their squad car Anne is driving and she has been quiet. She finally finds her voice and says to Rick, "How do you think Kate will handle this new info? I mean, it is one thing to find out you have been cheated on, but to find out the man you had a high regard for is a predator who slept with as many women as he could …", she doesn't finish.

"Kate's been with other men before we married and she always had one foot out the door because she didn't want to get too close. The emotional loss of a breakup was always an issue for her. It influenced all the relationships she had with past boyfriends. The loss of her mother only hardened her insecurity. That loss being the hardest relationship loss she experienced. We could have been together sooner but for that insecurity. We both dance around our feelings for years. I do know the pain of infidelity, my first wife cheated on me Anne. I don't think Kate has ever broken up with a past serious boyfriend because she was cheated on. This will be new for her and I don't know how she will react."

"I am sorry to hear about your first wife Castle, but it does give you insight as to how Kate is feeling. I think you can use that to help her thru this. Besides, two years of a great marriage, that is a good shield she can use, be her rock."

"Thanks Anne, you're a great partner, couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"That comes as high praise since your former partner was the best NYPD has. Thank you Rick," she tells him, "how do you want to brief the Captain? Should I take the lead?"

"Please, I am too close to this one, so I may soften my brief. Take the lead, and I will just fill in where I can."

"You got it partner, want to stop for coffee and bear claws, might set a positive mood for the brief."

"Did I tell you that you are the greatest? Let's get some coffee and pastries to bring back."

**No Escaping Karma**

Josh had caught the gossip at the hospital about the questioning done by the NYPD looking into the murder of his fiancée. He knew his past infidelity to Kate would be discovered. All thru their relationship he had cheated on her, but had managed to hide it from her. She had never suspected it. His DWB missions had been his way of continuing his dalliances with Sharon. He had also managed to sleep with his favorite duty nurse on midnight duty shifts.

He had kept this infidelity secret from Kate. He continued to be there for her, and to play the strong and loyal boyfriend. He had however kept one foot out the door, and had kept his options in place. Kate, who never really let him in, had also kept possibilities open. She continued to have Castle at her side. He had suspected she may have cheated on him with Rick. He was still very much on the outside looking in, more so when it was about her tag along partner Rick Castle.

He had gotten jealous of how well they were with each other. It was like they were a couple, and he wanted to be that way with Kate. But Castle knew her so much better than him, could read her tells when he could not. He knew with time that he could get there, but he sensed time was running out for him with Kate. Their relationship had come to a stand still. When he brought up her partner, she refused to talk about it. She insisted she had never been intimate with Rick. That she was a one man woman. Josh however always remained doubtful on Castle, and his jealousy continued all thru his relationship with Kate.

Josh had been with many women, most with whom he had initiated the breakup, but with Kate, he could not. She was his drug, and he was addicted to her. He had fallen hard for her. He knew it would not end well with her, but he still hung on.

Karma was not on his side in this matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 5 – Truth Be Told

They're briefing Capt. Castle on the interviews at the hospital.

The whole team was there. They get to the part where it was revealed that Josh had been sleeping around even when he was with Kate. Kate had not known about it back then, not until now had this information come out. All thru the relationship, she had thought that Josh had been faithful.

Kate's reaction is stoic. She has a neutral face, no emotion showing. Then all of a sudden, she starts to gag, she quickly runs to her private bathroom in her office. The team can hear her vomiting from there. When she is done, she returns to sit at her desk to continue the brief.

"I am sorry for the disruption, I think my body has reacted negatively to this reveal of Josh's infidelity, or it could also just be a bit of the flu. Please continue the brief."

Anne gets to the part of the brief where Josh was known to have been in an open relation with a girlfriend before Kate. That although declaring themselves a couple, they had continued to sleep with others. Upon hearing this info, she lets out an involuntary gasp, and then quickly runs to her bathroom a second time.

Rick is concerned that it might be something more than just a physical reaction to learning of Josh's infidelity. He calls Lanie and asks her to come and check Kate out.

Ten minutes later Lanie arrives at Kate's office.

"Dr. Parish, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?", she asks.

"Your concerned husband has asked me to check you out to make sure it is not the start of the flu or another ailment currently rearing its head."

Lanie pulls out a stethoscope and monitors Kate's lungs, and then takes her blood pressure, temperature, and exams her eyes.

She turns to the group and says, "I have one final test but it must be administered in private, so if we could use your private bathroom Captain, that will be just fine."

Once in the captain's bathroom, Lanie produces a pregnancy test. Kate stares at the stick and then turns to Lanie, "No it can't be , it's just the news about Josh and a little bit of the bug going around, that's all."

"Mmm huh, when was your last period?"

As she recalls, there appears a look of shock on her face, "Oh My God Lanie, I am late!""

"Pee on the stick Kate, and just to be sure, let's do three tests."

All three sticks wind up in the positive. Upon seeing the results, Kate hugs Lanie and they both starting jumping and screaming for joy.

Outside her office, the team hears the noise from inside and gets concerned. Rick knocks on the bathroom door and says, "Everything okay in there?"

The bathroom door opens and Lanie steps out carrying the three test sticks and hands them to Rick. Upon seeing the results from all three tests, Rick smiles the biggest smile he can manage. The other team members take a few more seconds to realize what has just happened, and when that reality strikes, they start high five'ing and slapping Rick on the back. The good news overshadows the reveal of Josh's cheating.

**Castles' Loft**

Rick was not able to contact Alexis with the good news earlier that day. He then calls his mother and father-in-law to let them in on the good news. Using his special burner phone, he calls his father to let him know he will once again be a grandfather. After making these contacts, he gets hold of Alexis later that evening as Alexis returns to her dorm room. Upon hearing the news, Lex lets out a joyful and loud scream. Rick hands his phone to his wife.

"Mom," she hears, "thank you for making me a big sis!"

"Lex, your Dad had a hand in this, I didn't do it alone! Now what do you want, a boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy, I will take it as it comes. I will come home this weekend and we can talk more. Love you mom, take care of my soon to be baby sibling."

As they lay in bed, Kate is thinking about her future and what it will be liked for her with the addition of a baby. She had always wanted to be a mother, eventually, but she had never met the right man. Josh did not want kids, he felt it would interfere with his DWB missions. Besides, Josh had said, he treats many children during his DWM missions. That had been an initial motivation for joining DMB. Will said he wanted children only after he had an established career. Rick however wanted children right away, but left it to Kate to decide where they went on the matter. Kate had stopped using the pill when they were married. Truth be told, she had actually stopped once they started sleeping together. Had she hoped for a Castle baby even if they did not marry?

Despite being sexually active, however, the making of Castle babies had not come that easily. Both had gotten checked up with the family doctor, and she saw no complications, even with Kate having been shot in the chest. Kate's heart specialist had given them a clean bill of health in that manner also. But for two years of marriage, a pregnancy had escaped them, until now. Kate was so happy and Rick was beyond ecstatic.

Coming out of her contemplation, she turns to face her husband and asks, "Rick do you want to know the sex of our baby, or do we keep it secret until the birth?"

"Well, knowing the sex of our baby does have advantages", responds Rick, "we can start choosing baby names, unless we want to choose one that is gender neutral, like Sidney. We will know how to prepare the nursery, and buying baby clothes will be easier. However, I did not know the sex of Alexis before her birth, and it turned out pretty well with her."

"What does daddy Rick want for his next child, boy or girl?"

"A boy would be great, but I would not be disappointed with another daughter."

"And what if she turns out like me during her teen years. I was rebel Becks and drove my parents crazy. Oh my god Rick, what if we do get a daughter and the universe is paying me back for my behavior."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, but with an older sister like Alexis, she has a great role model and big sister to help her stay straight."

"Thank God for that, Alexis is already an ideal daughter, and as a big sis can help to raise her sister with good values and goals. We are so lucky we have Alexis for a daughter, you did well in raising her Rick. I want the same for our baby, be it boy or girl."

Rick takes Kate in a warm embrace and they spoon. He kisses the back of her neck as his hands roam feeling her intimately.

"I love you Rick, take me, make me feel like a woman tonight."

"Don't I always make you feel like a woman?"

"Must be pregnancy hormones, they are making me feel feisty."

"Well, we will definitely have to do something about that", Rick says, and starts to undress her. When she is totally naked, he gets in the same state, and then commences to make Kate feel like the extraordinary woman she is.

**Reflections**

They had one of the steamiest sessions yet. Rick had kept his word about making her feel extraordinary. Tonight was different though, Rick held her stronger and his touch and kisses were more sensuous. It was like he could not get enough of her.

When after the third time Rick had showed her how much she meant to him, all she could do was fall into a recovery sleep, sated and exhausted. She woke up hours later and saw the clock on the night stand. It read 4:37, she had slept a solid five hours, but it was so deep and so relaxing. Or had it been the removal of stress that had left her body after yet another one of their hot sessions? Rick was always good at making her forget her latest concerns and making her tensions just vanish after they made love.

"A baby, I'm having a baby", she thought, " a little Castle Baby".

Precisely what Madison had told her that she wanted with Rick back those many years ago, before Demming, before Josh; before she could admit to herself that Rick was who she wanted and needed. This man who made her so incredibly happy, so drunk from his affections for her.

Life was truly good, and she wanted to share that life with him, with their children.

Just then she hears her alarm buzz. It was her wake up call to start a new day, a day more hopeful than she can ever recall.

She was going to be a mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 6 – A Missing Link

Kate Castle was pondering her new found knowledge about her past relationship with Josh Davidson. She had grown fond of him and could have fallen in love with him had it not been for Rick Castle who had already won her heart. Part of her affection for Josh was that she had thought of him as a faithful boyfriend who had helped her overcome her hurt when she was rejected by Rick. She realized now she was largely to blame on how that had turned out. Her affection for Josh had prevented her from letting Rick know sooner of how she felt about him. Had she known then what she knew now, Josh would have been history the moment she found out about his infidelity.

But she was in a good place now, married to the man she loved and pregnant with his child, their child. She could not ask for more.

But Josh's case was going nowhere, despite their leads, they had not progressed any further on finding the killer of Josh's fiancée. She was having a brain storming session with her lead detective of her alpha team, Javi Esposito.

"You got any further thoughts on the case, Espo, seems we are stuck in a rut here?"

"We think there might be a past girlfriend who Josh rejected that was out for revenge, so we are widening the scope by looking at other girlfriends from his past", Espo tells her but noticing the pained look on Kate's face.

"Kate, you're not to blame for Josh's wandering eye. He did not know what he had in you and never deserved you", Espo said, speaking now as her friend.

"I know Javi, it's just this sense of betrayal that I can't shake."

"That's to be expected, but look, your future is bright. You married Rick and now having his child, it's a bright future for you now."

"Thanks for being a friend Javi, now go look into that hunch of yours"

"On it boss."

**Developments**

The team had gone into an exhaustive search on all of Josh's past girlfriends looking for one who may have wanted revenge on Josh. Ryan was the one who found the lead. A former girlfriend, Rebecca Sanchez, had gotten pregnant by Josh while living with him. The child was apparently what both of them had wanted, but unfortunately the baby was lost to SIDS on the third month of birth. Rebecca had gone into a deep depression from the loss of the child which later developed into full mental illness. Josh had to commit her to a mental facility. There it took years of therapy to bring her back and she was discharged some time ago. She had somehow managed to drop totally off the grid a couple of years after her discharge and her whereabouts were unknown. The team scheduled interviews with the Mental Health Facility staff upon finding out the information on Ms. Sanchez.

**The Mental Health Facility Interviews**

Dr. Joyce Matthews had been Rebecca Sanchez's Psychiatrist during her stay at the facility. She had also been a close friend of Josh during med school. They had slept together several times, but were never in an exclusive relationship but more of a friends with benefits. They saw and slept with others but had always remained friends.

Anne Whittaker was once again taking the lead for the interview.

"Dr. Matthews how would you describe Ms. Sanchez while at the facility?"

"She had clinical depression and when she got here could not even do the simplest of tasks such as bathing or any hygiene practice. She was lost in her grief for her dead baby. There were days when she experienced strong anger particularly with her boyfriend. She would often talk how he could not save their child despite him being a doctor. For full disclosure let me say Dr. Davidson is a close friend and he had asked me to personally handle her case. Rebecca was in her own world of grief and sorrow. She was mentally incapacitated not able to function as an independent person. Josh tells me she even lost interest in sex. So Josh had her committed. Towards the end of her stay here she was back to a normal life and was again fully functional again. Upon her release, we requested regular checkups for her."

"Tell me a little of your relationship with Josh Davidson at the time."

"Josh and I had a friends with benefits relation thru med school. Both of us were into becoming doctors so did not want a commitment but did enjoy each other's company and the physical intimacy. When Rebecca sank deep into her depression, he had her committed for her own sake. Both her parents were dead and she was an only child, Josh was her closest 'relative' (doing quotation marks with her fingers) especially after the baby."

"After her release, did Ms. Sanchez still have anger for Dr Davidson, enough to seek revenge for the lost of their baby?"

"She had not demonstrated that towards the end of her treatment, even though in the beginning she did show resentment for him."

"Did she still love him and did she try to reconnect with Dr. Davidson?"

"Josh paid for her treatment all during her stay. She did still love him, but learned he had moved on and she did not want to become a burden to him. She wanted to move on with a new life."

"Did she keep in touch and do you know where she is at now?"

"She had stayed in touch with regular checkups during her first couple years of her discharge. But we have not heard from her for a few years now. She may be seeing another Psychiatrist for her checkups but we have lost contact with her for some time."

"Thank you doctor for the interview."

Her attending PA was interviewed next, Jim Kelly.

"Thank you for this interview PA Kelly", Det. Whittaker says to Rebecca Sanchez's attending Psychiatrist Assistant.

"Well if it is about Rebecca I am pleased to help, I understand you are trying to locate her."

"Yes, we are trying to locate her, do you have any idea where she might be now?"

"No, but the first couple years after her discharge, we would meet during her checkups and get caught up. She was seeing someone at the bank she worked at. She was a loan officer for one of the Manhattan banks and doing well, had gotten two promotions and was considered a senior loan officer. That is what I know of her."

"Thank you PA Kelly, this has been helpful."

"Pleased to be of help. Rebecca is a fine human being. What she went thru was terrible but she over came and was back to her old self."

Ryan was able to find the bank that Rebecca had worked at after her discharge from the Mental Health Facility. It was blocks away from the 12th so Ryan interviewed the people who had been there when Rebecca was there. It was just one person, but a VP who recalled that Greg Olson was the man Rebecca was involved with, an accountant. They had even lived together for 6 months but it ended when Rebecca found out that Greg was incapable of having a child. She later moved on and married a man who fathered a child with her. They had moved to California where her husband had been offered a better position as a lawyer for NETFLIX specializing in intellectual property rights for the company. Greg her former boyfriend however took the breakup hard and moved to a new bank. Apparently staying here brought back memories he wanted to forget.

It was rumored that he worked a couple years at his new bank and then withdrew all his retirement funds in search of the man who had hurt Rebecca by killing the child she had with him. That man, Greg blamed for his breakup with Rebecca. He was supposedly living on the streets with what little income he had.

Finally they had a significant suspect.

When Ryan briefed the Captain on what they had found out, Kate was in more shock of all the women Josh had been involved with. Josh is an attractive man, and as a surgeon, being with many women was to be expected from him. Rick her husband once had the same kind of reputation of being a playboy who would love them and leave them. Still, compared to Josh, Rick was a light weight.

The information on Josh had completely reversed the image of the two men in Kate's mindset. She truly was blessed being Rick Castle's wife. She truly was his third time is a charm, one and done. She fell more in love with her husband right then, even more than before. With him she truly had a bright future.

Still, the knowledge that Josh had cheated on her and hid it from her, gnawed at her psyche. How could she have been so mislead? Josh had played her and took advantage of her vulnerability. He was the worst of predators.

Yet, thru it all, Rick was there for her. Rick was her rock. His steadfast support saw her thru her hardest times, this current one being her toughest yet. If not for Rick, she would have fallen into a rabbit hole so deep she may not have climbed out. She identified with Rebecca Sanchez's grief, and understood her depression.

She knew better now the depth of Rick Castle's love for her and it was her balm.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 7 – The Real Josh

**The Hospital**

Dr. Josh Davidson was in his office going over some of the future operations he would be doing. With the death of his fiancée he had thrown himself into his work. It was a way to distract his mind from his present reality. He had not wanted to talk to anyone on her death, it had been too hard. That is why he had asked for Kate as the investigating officer. He could talk to her on difficult topics he normally would not discuss with another person. The almost one year they had been together had made it easier for him to talk to her.

He knew eventually that her detective team would find out about his infidelity to her. He had not talked to her since that last interview so he did not know how a meeting with her would go. He knew that if Kate had found out about his cheating back when they were together, she would have ended it sooner than she did.

_**He remember his first meeting with her:**_

It had been to interview her on her application to join their Harley Riding Club. He was attracted to her stunning good looks, but on learning she was an NYPD Detective was further intrigued by her. After a few Riding Events at the club where he was her ride partner, he saw her fierce independence and intelligence. It flamed his lust for her.

He had sensed her vulnerability. Josh knew when a woman was coming off a failed relationship, he had a uncanny knack for it. He did not push it with her. He had to make her feel that she controlled the relationship. He knew as an alpha female, Kate needed to be in charge. But he knew also that it would be different when he got her in bed. He would control that situation, and he knew that she wanted him to do so. She sought something different with a man when she allowed him to be intimate. She wanted to feel that she was his, that he would do anything for her. Josh knew that she subconsciously wanted him to be in control and to possess her. So he subtly retook the lead.

Finally after several dates, progressing from innocent good night kisses, to heavy making out, he got her tipsy one night as he intended. He had set up his apartment for night of seduction. Mood music, good dining, and wine were his weapons of choice for a romantic encounter. The aroma of freshly lit incense candles teased the nostrils. Aroma was yet another way to lower sexual barriers. She never saw it coming. He had seduced her that first night they slept together.

When they woke up the next morning, she fully recalled that night. She had surrendered her body to him, asking him to make her feel like a woman again. It had been a long time since she had been with a man; her last relationship with Demming never getting that far. Will Sorenson had been her last intimate partner and she had been celibate all the years after the breakup. So Josh played on her vulnerability to get her into his bed. He had simply overwhelmed her.

The morning after, Josh asked to be her exclusive boyfriend and she agreed. But other than that first passionate night, she held back after that. Never let him in any deeper than he had gotten that first time.

Then after seeing how she was with her civilian partner, Rick Castle, Josh knew what had happened. He had become a surrogate for Castle, until Kate would realize that it was Rick she really wanted. He became jealous of Castle.

He could see how they reacted with one another. Finishing each other's sentences, doing things for the other as if it was completely natural and intuitive to them. He knew he was getting no where with her, but continued to be with her. She was the best he had ever been with. He would have her for as long as he could.

He realized that Kate would one day leave him for Castle. That thought had driven him to explore his choices, and fueled his cheating on Kate.

**Life After Kate **

Sharon Taylor had been Josh's 'shoulder to cry on' when he broke up with Kate. He had known her for a while, but only slept with her during that mission to Haiti. He was still with Kate then, but knew she was ready to breakup with him. It got serious with Sharon, and she had moved in with him only two weeks after his breakup with Kate.

They were hot and heavy for almost a year.

And then he met and slept with Marissa.

Marissa had so much reminded her of Rebecca, the first woman that Josh had ever fallen for and who had given him a child. Sadly it had ended with the loss of that child and Rebecca being admitted to a Mental Health Facility for Clinical Depression.

But Marissa was different from Sharon and Kate. She was supportive, allowed him to be the center of her life. She always remained in the background but very much there for him. She had an alpha demeanor, but it was subtle and hidden. She did not take the lead, but allowed him to do so, both in their public and private lives. Although she was as attractive in her looks, as Sharon and Kate, she was modest about it. She used simple makeup, conservative outfits, and always allowed the man she was with to dominate the situation.

Then he lost her.

Another tragic ending for Team Davidson.

Josh wondered if he would recover from this loss.

**The Castles' First Checkup**

They were at the hospital to see their family doctor on their pregnancy. It helped that she was also an OBN-GYN and had known Kate for years. She was Kate's doctor when was she was single and had been there for medical advice after Kate was shot.

"You're healthy Kate and so is your baby. Have the morning sickness symptoms come out yet?"

"Two instances of vomiting but other than that, nothing."

"Those may have been complications with the stress from your current case", Dr Claire Donovan says.

"How did you know Claire?"

"I run in the same circle as your ex, Kate, and gossip does get around."

"Anything I should be concerned with?"

"For you, no, but for Josh, let's just say that his notoriety has grown, and certainly not in a positive way."

Kate did not know if she was sad for Josh, or that she was happy his karma was catching up with him.

"Do you want to know the sex of your child, Kate, we are getting to that point if you want?"

"Let me talk to Rick once more and we will let you know."

"Okay let me know. It goes, however, without saying much, that you need to watch out for yourself. You are now two with your child growing in you. No coffee, although decaf will be fine if you need a sugar pill. Eat well and regularly. Don't ship meals. And Kate, mind the stress. The child feels all the emotions you feel, so stress is negative. But sex with that handsome hunk of a husband of yours certainly is good."

"Claire!"

"Oh what? Am I saying anything out of school here? Kate, you have one of the more desirable men as your husband. The thousands of fan girls he has, all are waiting in line for you to fall, so they can fantasize on replacing you. Don't let that happen, hang on to him and let him know you love him everyday."

"Claire, how do you think I got in this condition. That husband of mine is the only man I need and want. I know how lucky a girl I am and show him everyday."

"Good Kate, means I have job security here for another couple Castle babies."

Kate grabs a tissue from the dispenser and throws it at Claire. Claire gives her a giggle and an eyebrow wag. Kate commences to re-dress herself so she can get back to her husband. She has been hot for him the entire day and she knows it's all those pregnancy hormones that has made her more longing for Rick.

That night they do their version of night time base ball. Rick rounds the bases two times, but each time he always slides into home.

Kate loves how he plays to win.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 8 – A Unexpected Turn

**FBI Headquarters, Boston**

Special Agent in Charge Will Sorenson was reviewing an unusual kidnap case of a baby less then six months old. It is the only one of its kind so far, but possibly the first discovered that could lead to many more similar cases. The case involved that of a 3 month old baby who was taken to the ER with possible pneumonia. The baby supposedly succumb to his illness and died. The distraught parents after the death requested the baby be cremated and the ashes given to them so they could keep the ashes in a urn in their living room.

The case should have ended there, but pan forward 2 months after the child's death, and the parents are at a party. The hosts are business associates and casual friends of the dead baby's father. The host couple have been trying for a child for some time and finally the blessed event had happened. At the party they proudly present their new son. But as the dead baby's mother holds their friend's new child, she notices a birth mark similar to her dead son's on the new baby's left forearm. The birth mark was exactly like that of her dead child's. Also the baby has an unique right eyebrow that is crooked in the same manner as her dead child.

Could this be an unusual coincidence? But how, it was so eerie? When the baby sneezed the dead baby's mother cleaned his nose with a tissue. She took that tissue and had the fluid on it analyzed for DNA by a friend who worked for a medical laboratory. The DNA was a match for them. They were the parents of their friend's baby.

Confused and befuddled with this information, they came to Special Agent Sorenson claiming their supposedly dead baby's passing had been faked and the baby then taken to be sold. This case certainly crossed many crime lines, but what was the primary crime here? The closest they could come up with was child abduction. The parents had come to the right agency. This is where the case was now, and Will was consulting with his team on how to proceed from this point.

**12****th**** Precinct NYPD**

DNA evidence on the Hartness case had been obtained by Dr. Parrish. It appeared that the blunt force trauma that Marissa Hartness had died from was a result of being pushed causing the back of her head to hit on the edge of a night stand. As she fell backwards, she tried to stop her fall by grabbing someone near her, possibly the person who had pushed her. When she grabbed that person she could not hold on tight enough to stop her fall but her nails had apparently scratched the forearm of the person in question. DNA was taken from skin and blood fragments found under her nails. The DNA had no match on existing databases, there was no DNA link to Greg Olson, their suspect of interest. They were trying to get a past DNA analysis of Greg Olson to match the ME's sample, but had no luck.

Ryan was working on recovering a DNA file for Greg Olson, but it was becoming a challenge. Olson had no police record so did he not appear on any crime data base. He was never in the military so he was not on any military data base. They had checked on the medical data bases that were available without a warrant, and the outcome was again negative. If he had connections at some of the Federal Agencies he might be able to come up with something. Feds had better access to other databases. Then he thought of someone he had not thought of in years. Maybe it could be a lucky break. He grabs his phone and dials a number he hopes is still good.

"Special Agent in charge Sorenson", Ryan hears over his phone.

"Will, Det Kevin Ryan calling."

"What the hell, Kev, must be ten or more years since we talked."

"Yeah, but I need some help you might be able to provide."

"You scratch my back I scratch yours, how's Kate?"

"Will, you know she got married?"

"Yeah, to writer monkey, he was always her favorite writer. He reeled her in, so more power to him. Doesn't mean I still don't think of her occasionally."

"Will, let her go, she is in a good place now, never seen her so happy."

"Well, if years back I hadn't made the choice to move to Boston without asking her about it, I may have been the one making her happy, but it is what it is, how can I help?"

"I need to get DNA history for one Greg Olson formerly from NYC." He gives Will a brief synopsis of the current case.

"I will see what I can do for you, also, but just a suggestion, did you try the OAG, Kate's old team might be able to help?"

"I didn't know any of them personally like I do you, but we did work a case with them one time, and I still have their numbers. That will be my next choice. Thanks Will."

"De Nada, just have my girl's back."

"Always got her back."

"I'll call if something hits on this Olson guy."

Will hangs up.

Kevin pulls out the file on the case they worked with the OAG. Kate had once been a federal agent on the AG team that the 12th had worked with on a special case in NYC. He got hold of a tech for Kate's former partner, Rachel McCord, Ellen Moriss and gave her a brief summary of their case before making a request for DNA data on Greg Olson. She was very cordial and said she would check and give him a call if they got a hit.

"Thanks You Tech Moriss, he had told her.

"It's a favor to one of my best partners of my old boss. Her detective skills were uncanny, she saw things the team didn't that lead to solving some of our major cases. She never should have been let go by the OAG, but then she would have never become your Captain and C.O. So in the end it worked out for the best. Tell her hi for me will you Ryan."

"For sure, thanks again."

**Back At The Boston FBI**

Will Sorenson was restless. Greg Olson, he knew that name, but from what case?

He once again sees the file on the fake baby death abduction case on his desk. The case they were currently working. He then recalls it had an attached file of possible relevant info. Could that be where he saw the name? He goes thru the file and finds a one year old case note from the NYC office. It was informing the FBI that a Mr. Greg Olson had filed a request for preliminary investigation of fake infant deaths. The request alleged that babies deaths were staged to allow them to be sold for adoptions. Adoptions that costs in the millions. The request never went anywhere, but the analyst working the current case had decided to include that note as part of his 'due diligence'.

And there it was. A possible link that tied their case to a case in NYC. This could be just the tip of a very large iceberg. A case that could be so big that any agent breaking it would be up for a huge promotion. Will wanted to be that agent.

He would assemble a team with him leading it and work jointly on the NYPD case that could be related. He also was happy on the possibility of working once again with Kate. He didn't care that such a move would antagonize her husband. He would pay Castle back for his reminder that even though he had hooked Kate, he never reeled her in.

He wanted to deliberately be a thorn in Castle's side. He had even fantasized that maybe Kate's marriage was on the rocks and she just needed him to rescue her from that bad marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 9 – Deja New Vue

**Captain Castle's Office**

Kate was reading an official letter from the FBI with an endorsement from the Commissioner's Office. The letter informed Kate of the FBI's request for a joint team investigating the murder of Marissa Hartness with possible ties to an FBI case. The 12th would take the lead and the FBI Team headed by Agent-in-charge William Sorenson would assist providing the full resources of the FBI to the NYPD. Should the case lead to a larger scope involving multiple faked baby death kidnappings with similar MO's, the ultimate lead would fall to the FBI for the larger scope. The letter was officially endorsed by the Police Commissioner with tasking orders to the C.O. of the 12th Precinct to take action on the request.

Kate calls her alpha team and reads them the letter. Espo sees it as an advantage because of the resources the FBI lends to the case. Kate echos Espo's thoughts and Ryan confesses he had contacted Sorenson for DNA records on Gregg Olson that had alerted the FBI of their case. This contact resulting in the letter for a joint investigation. Shortly after that first call, Sorenson had returned Ryan's call and told them of their similar need to find Gregg Olson. Finding Olson could possibly resolve the current similar case that was now on the FBI radar. Ryan relates all this to his team.

All thru her brief to her top detective squad, she had noticed Rick's anxiety. She knew it must be that Will Sorenson was to be in charge of the FBI team. Will and Rick had clashed the very first time they met on a past case they worked. Will had been resentful of Castle and doubtful of Rick's ability to assist in the case. When Rick's hunch had broken the case open and lead to a resolution, Castle had proved all Will's concerns were unfounded. In the end, Rick proved Will wrong, but Will could not accept that a Writer had provided the critical case breaking lead. So Kate understood Rick's angst.

When she dismisses the team, she asks Rick to stay a while.

"Rick, you okay with this?"

"Why should I not be okay?"

"Rick, it's Will Sorenson, you and him have been at odds with each other since the two of you met."

"My concern is that he will hit on you again."

"Babe, we're married now, he will behave. If not, I will see he does."

"Kate, I trust you, it's Sorenson I don't trust."

"Right, so you can mark your territory now, where in the past you could not."

"Was that what Will was doing when he kissed you on our first case with him."

"That's exactly what he was doing."

"Do I have permission to return fire?"

"Not like that, but you can show by your confidence and demeanor that you won't tolerate any inappropriate behavior from him towards me. Deal?"

"Deal, but I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Or you could do our handshake with me."

Yes, their handshake that was really a kiss thru caressing of their hands in a manner that told the other how it felt to be there together. This was their way of avoiding a PDA at the station when it was inappropriate. Rick does the handshake and Kate returns it. He then leaves her office and returns to his desk in the bull pen.

**Arrival of the FBI**

They arrive in a flourish of bravado, entering the 12th like they own the place. Detective Sergeant Esposito is the greeting party standing at the entrance to the Homicide Division.

Will Sorenson sees him and says in greeting, "Detective Esposito are you the welcome party? It's been a while, pleasure to meet you once again. You doing the greeting duty for Detective Beckett?"

Sorenson was unaware that Kate was now C.O. of the precinct. He was expecting to see

Capt Gates.

"I'm team leader for Alpha Team now Sorenson."

"What happened to Kate?"

"You'll see shortly but you need to check in with the C.O."

"Of course, lead the way detective."

Espo leads them to the Captain's Office. The look of shock and surprise as Will entered the Captain's office was priceless. The first thing he noticed was Kate standing up behind her desk and then her name sign prominently on display reading 'Capt Beckett-Castle'.

Kate is the first to speak, "Agent Sorenson, welcome to my precinct. I trust that you have reacquainted yourself with Detective Sergeant Esposito, my lead detective on my Alpha squad."

Sorenson is momentarily speechless but after a few seconds finds his voice, "Yes, thank you Capt Beckett…hmm…Castle, nice to once again be associated with the 12th."

"Captain Castle is an acceptable form of addressing me, let me introduce your team to my Alpha squad and then you can do likewise with your team", she says as cordially as she can.

They exit to the bull pen to address the joint team. She begins the introductions.

"Detective Sergeant Esposito you all have met, lead detective. Next to him is Detective Kevin Ryan, his partner. Det. Anne Whittaker is a recent addition to the squad and one of our brightest new members, and, her partner, CI Richard Castle, who, as all of you might guess from my name, is my husband."

With Rick's intro, Sorenson sees the CI badge hooked on Rick's Belt and the 45 cal in his shoulder holster.

Sorenson introduces his team and then both NYPD and FBI start shaking hands and talking to each other. They all go to have coffee and pastries from the table put in place in the bullpen for snacks.

"Agent Sorenson, Detective Esposito, a word please", Kate says before the two can leave the immediate area. They join her in the Captain's Office.

When it it just the three of them, Kate speaks, "Agent Sorenson, I expect you to be on your best behavior working here at the 12th. I know of your predilection to hit on female members. Detective Whittaker is married by the way so you don't embarrass yourself trying to come on to her. I have directed all my female officers that what they do in their private lives is just that, private, but just to inform me if they decide to date one of the FBI members on the team. My male officers have received the same talk relative to female FBI members. We must be clear on this Agent Sorenson. Det Esposito I will require you as lead detective to maintain appropriate behavior on the joint team at all times."

Will is taken aback by the frank warning from Kate. Given she is now his C.O since the joint team reports to C.O of the 12th he is awed by the command presence in this new version of Kate. He now sees why she is captain.

"Duly noted Captain Castle, I will advise my people in a similar fashion. We hope that this joint team will get the job done for you."

"Good, I expected nothing less from you Agent Sorenson as I personally know of your professionalism and dedication to duty. I will expect the same from your team."

"Yes Captain we on your FBI team will work to fulfill those expectations."

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

Once outside Kate's office, Will lets out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Wow, that was intense, she is a tough boss!"

"You've known that since you met her Will. Stay on the straight and narrow here, or the Captain will have your lunch."

"Message received and acknowledged Detective, let's get some case work done here."

Upon seeing the two leave the Captain's office, Rick enters and says,"I take it you set Sorenson straight."

"In the most direct and honest way I could. He got the message. The look on his face was so revealing Rick. He was not expecting this talk. Wish you could have been here to see it."

"Oh I will get the blow by blow story from Espo and we will hoot and holler about it with the rest of the squad over beer at The Haunt."

"You do that, but leave me out. As C.O. I have to be neutral and show no favorites."

"Will do Captain."

"Good, you're dismissed CI Castle."

"Yes ma'am, will I get further guidance tonight?"

"Oh yes, you will get your own private session on it and I will do the guiding. You can count on it. Now get outta here."

Rick does a snappy salute and exits her office. He can't wait for his private session with his captain. He plans to give her some of his own guidance.


	10. Chapter 10

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 10 – The Bigger Picture

The hunt for Gregg Olson and the information he knows on the fake dead baby kidnappings is off to a full swing. Uniforms and FBI elements go to the streets to talk to homeless persons who might identify Olson and know of his whereabouts. NYPD techs and FBI specialists are doing intensive data searches on Olson.

It is NYPD's own Tory Ellis who hits on a lead. She had been searching Real Estate records and found that Olson's parents had a brownstone in Brooklyn that he inherited from his parents upon their death two years ago. Apparently, he had fixed up the basement and was using it as a rental unit to derive income. That explained how he survived when his retirement funds ran out. They get an address and Espo dispatches Anne and Rick to find Olson and bring him in for interview.

**Interviewing Olson**

They brought Olson in for questioning.

Rick took the lead on this one.

"Mr. Olson, thank you for coming in, I'm Consulting Investigator Castle, and this is my partner, Detective Anne Whittaker. May we begin by asking for a DNA swab for analysis. Olson had no objection and the Lab Tech took a cotton swipe to the inside of his mouth.

"Thank you for your cooperation on the DNA sample Mr. Olson."

"Not a problem, I was glad to cooperate."

"Mr Olson could you tell us about your relationship with Rebecca Sanchez."

"I loved her. We lived together for several months, but she wanted a baby. She was obsessed with having a baby to replace the one she lost. When she found out I was impotent, the relationship went down hill. We broke up and she eventually moved on with another man who she married and had a child with."

"How were you after the breakup?"

"I was devastated. I loved her. I suggested artificial insemination, adoption, and the like, but she wanted her own child with the man she loved. I knew she loved me, but it was not enough. I blamed the man who lost her baby. He had caused her to become clinically depressed and spend years recovering. That whole experience caused her to want another child of her own. So I looked for the man I blamed for her obsession to get justice for Rebecca, but then I discovered something that might bring her back to me. Her baby may have been part of a criminal activity to fake baby deaths so they could be adopted on the sly without complications or long approval periods. It is a multi-million dollar activity that needs to be shut down. Her baby may have been kidnapped for one of those adoptions and would be still alive. The child would be around 8 to 9 years old by now. I thought if I found her baby she would come back to me. I never found the baby but I continue with the search to make Rebecca happy when I do find her child."

Rick thoughts are disturbing. What if this were to happen to them with their current pregnancy. They would think their baby dead and would never know the better. He feels sorrow for the parents who are affected by this act. He takes consolation in that many have moved on thinking their child is lost.

"So have you contacted the father of Rebecca's child to let him know?"

"No, I found out he is a Doctor and couldn't be sure if he was part of this. And then it donned on me why would he do such a thing to his own child. Unless he didn't know and was not part of this criminal activity. Then I was scared to contact the man fearing his reaction to what I found out. So I got hold of his current girlfriend and tried to let her know what I had discovered. She thought I was a nutcase. Threw me out of their apartment is what she did. I never returned. Let them suffer for their refusal. Would be justice if it happened and they did not act sooner to rescue the child."

"So when did you contact the doctor's girlfriend?"

"Would be going on a month now."

"And you never returned to warn them again."

"Yes."

"Mr. Olson, where were you around 9pm three Tuesdays back?"

"If I recall right, at my home in Brooklyn."

"Can any one confirm that?"

"My tenant should be able to verify. If I recall correctly that was the day I had a plumber go to his unit to fix a plumbing problem. We were in his unit till late into the night dealing with the plumber in correcting his problem and then cleaning up. You can check with him. I will give you his name and number if you need it."

"What information did you find out on your own?"

"I discovered that the organization behind these staged death baby abductions is a network of doctors, nurses, hospital administration staff, and people at the state and local level. An adoption will cost about a million or more so the people who use the service are well to do and their money and influence has helped keep this activity hidden for years. People who try and out this criminal activity are killed and I have been nearly killed a few times. I finally stayed silent and no longer active in trying to expose these people. That is why I am still alive today, but after this testimony, I may once again become a target. "

Olson pauses to collect his thoughts, then continues, "When I first found out her baby was alive, I did it to get Rebecca back, but I was too slow and she had moved on. Then I continued it so as to return to Rebecca what she lost, to make her happy. I obtained death certificates of babies in the recent past and correlated them with multiple million withdrawals by couples from various financial institutions. As an accountant with past experience with different banks, I was familiar with what systems to hack for info. Many of the institutions were for overseas accounts so as not to be reportable for U.S. tax purposes. I further cut my list of possible customers to those who were married but no children. From there the timing of the withdrawals and the reporting of the "deaths" helped to match potentially adopting couples with the fake death babies kidnapped to be adopted. I have a list of about a dozen, and will give you what I have."

"Thank you, if you could give us your tenant info on this writing pad. Here's a pen to use. You're free to leave but please follow the officer. He will take you to our witness protection division to discuss what can be done to help you in that matter."

**Agent Will Sorenson**

Sorenson was contemplating whether it was time to let the FBI take over the case. It had grown in scope with the Olson interview. He hesitated to take over as Kate's team was doing a good job. In the process of investigating the Hartness murder they had uncovered a criminal activity that went beyond a local murder. He knew Kate would keep on it until she found the murderer and in so doing open up more leads to the bigger crime.

_**His mind wandered back to when he and Kate had been a couple:**_

It had started out simple enough. Lunches and dinners while they were working their first case together. Then it turned into bar and club hopping after dinner to further relieve the stress of the case. They had gotten pretty hot during some of those outings, slow dancing and making out, seeking mental relief though physical contact. Then they found the kidnapped boy's body, being too late to save him, the pain of their failure was overwhelming.

They tired to relieve the stress generated by the murdered boy's case. After bar hopping that evening, they went to Kate's apartment for one last night cap. In a tense moment, each talked about their guilt of not finding the boy alive. Will then kissed her hard and she returned it. It led to stress relieving sex that first night, but after that one night, it continued for some six months together.

It was a carnal relationship borne out of need for distraction of the emotional stress that all law enforcement officers experienced. It was more of relief from seeing the horrible side of the human spirit. Emotional and mental relief that comes with carnal contact. It was a release that only another law enforcement officer could know fully.

The stress of their cases often dictated the frequency and intensity of their sessions.

Then it got routine, and Will stopped trying to please her. He just took it for granted their sleeping together fulfilled her need for relief. She knew he always got off, but for her, after several sessions she was left with remorse. She felt more used then relieved. That was the start of the downhill trend in their relationship. Will gave her the final reason for a breakup when he took the job in Boston without consulting her. It was the ultimate gesture of taking her for granted. Kate would not have it. At that point the break up was certain.

One of the things Will missed most from those times together with Kate, was waking up next to her. Then coffee and donut sprinkles afterwards. That was their pillow talk time where each told the other something private and exclusive about themselves, normally job related, but sometimes personal.

Will knew he would never have those moments back. So he wanted to keep the joint team together a little bit longer if only to enjoy Kate's company, however chaste it was. Castle had done with Kate what Will could not do. Castle had married Kate.

Will still cared deeply for her, but it would come to nothing. Kate had her soulmate. Will would never regain what he once had with Kate. Still, he reminisced about it frequently.


	11. Chapter 11

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 11 – Recovery

The Gregg Olson's DNA was not a match to that found on the crime scene of Josh's fiancée and cleared him of that murder. The evidence he turned over had now been developed further by Will's FBI team. They had increased the list of kidnappings to over two dozen fake dead babies who they had matched to probable 'adoption' couples. These couples had paid in the millions for the sham adoptions. The FBI now needed to obtain DNA samples of the babies to match the DNA records they had for them. Warrants had to be obtained to get mouth swabs of the babies for analysis of DNA that would connect those babies to the abductions.

The question of establishing probable cause for warrants became the issue. Many of the cases were based on circumstantial evidence derived educated deductions of solid police work. Some of the matches were made when nurses and doctors involved had admitted to never physically seeing the supposed dead babies. They signed the death warrants from verbal briefs made by attending medical member. Would it be enough for a warrant? The best NYC ADA was chosen to argue the cases before the judge. ADA Erin Reagan Boyle was the ADA of choice.

She was able to obtain only a fraction of the over two dozens warrants requested, that number being ten. But when the DNA was obtained, all ten were matches. From that victory, future warrants were easier to obtain, and eventually the original two dozens requests were granted. As more recoveries were made, the people doing the actual abductions were found. Arrests were made, eventually one lead to a match of the DNA found at Marissa Hartness' murder scene.

The murderer was a low life by the name of Victor Capella, a thug for hire who had a long list of assaults and attempted murder to his name. At the time he had escaped from prison and was wanted. He had kill Marissa when she refused to tell him what she knew about the kidnapping syndicate. Keeping her silent had been the goal.

The number of abduction cases were now in the hundreds. One complication was that for those babies recovered, who were now 8 years or older, these children knew only their "adopted" parents and not their biological parents. The disruption and trauma of removing these children from the only parents they knew was significant. Also the adoptive couples were wealthy and some of the biological parents realized the advantage their natural child had with wealthy "adoptive" parents.

Arrangements were made by some of the adoptive couples and the biological couples to 'share jointly' in the raising of the child. Some made up stories to explain the supposed "adoption". For those babies that were still toddlers, the recovery was easier. Many were young enough that simply returning of the baby to the biological parents was enough. In many cases when this happened the biological parents promised not to have an arrest made if the other couple cooperated.

What was heart breaking was to see the adoptive couple's world crushed when they were finally confronted. Many were truly loving to their adoptive child and with the money and resources these couples had, the child did not want for material needs. Many of the biological couples saw the advantage their child had in the current situation and managed to do a compromise 'joint' custody relationship even if the adoptions had been illegal.

Josh's supposedly dead son was also found, and the scene at the station was heart-wrenching when the FBI made it known. The baby, now nine years old, had a good life with his adoptive parents. Josh as a surgeon could easily provide the same material needs for the baby. However, as a single parent, a busy doctor, who did medical missionary trips with DWB, raising a child was the farthest thing from Josh's mind. He had found Rebecca who agonized about removing the child from what was an established life with loving adoptive parents.

They booth arranged a 'joint' custody situation which allowed them to have time with their son and to set up a college fund for him. It had been difficult for Josh to see Rebecca again, she was the closest he had come to actually loving someone. But she was happy now and had two other children, one boy and one girl, with her now husband.

Kate could not help but think, as she watched the FBI revelation to Josh, that had she and Josh ever married (given that he had been faithful) the marriage would have been much the same way. An absentee boyfriend would have morphed into an absentee husband and father. She thanked the universe that she had found the man she truly loved. A man who was the best of husband, father and life partner. A man who was always there for her and their daughter and soon to be second child. The universe had been good to her. Her future was assured given her current circumstance continued.

**A Surprise**

Josh asked to speak to her privately after the revelation that his son was found.

"Kate, I did you wrong by cheating on you. No forgiveness or redemption can erase what I did. But for what it's worth, I am truly sorry. You were the best I ever had, but I ruined that. But I will always think of you fondly."

"I can not say the same to you Josh, but I will forgive you. You have gone thru much since the murderer of your fiancée, I hope it will lead to a positive change for you."

"Thank you Kate, it is more than I expected."

"Josh," Kate hears in the background and turns to the voice to see none other than Sharon Taylor.

Josh seeing the look on Kate's face explains, "Sharon and I have gotten back together. She sent me a condolence card and was there for Marissa's funeral. From there things developed. She helped me overcome my loss and has been there for me." He grabs Sharon's hand and they intertwine their fingers.

"I am happy for you and Ms. Taylor. I hope it works out. Both of you share the DWB missions and that is likely to keep you close. You can be there for each other even on your DWB missions. I will pray for the best for the both of you."

"I have introduced her to my son and she is fond of him. We plan to see him between our DWB missions. It might be the making of a family, however non traditional that family may be."

As the couple leaves, Will Sorenson comes up to Kate, "Looks like things have turned out for you ex, Kate. I hope I find the same for myself."

Kate gives him that look, which Will knows so well.

"Kate, you know I have not gotten over you, but I am trying. It is hard when you already had the best but could not keep it. Castle makes you happy, he is good for you. So I am happy, because all I want for you is a good life and a bright future."

Will walks away once he spoke his mind.

Kate now had a glimpse of what might have been in store for her if she had continued with either of her two ex's. She was truly in awe of how things had turned out for her. She at one time thought she would never get to where she was at now. Despite all her bad choices, her future was bright.

Will Sorenson had kept to his best behavior during this current case. He knew that Kate was lost to him, that she had found the man she deserved. As he returned to his team, Det. Roz Karpowski is discussing the case with one of his Agents. He had never noticed how attractive she is. Fine Eastern European features and had it not been for Kate Beckett, she would be the top female detective in homicide.

"Det Karpowski was just telling me, Will, that she has found another dozen potential adoptive parents that we should look at", his agent tells him.

"Really! Well, Det. Karpowski, how about a brief on what you found."

"Sure Agent Sorenson".

"Oh please call me Will."

"Only if you call me Roz, short for Rosalyn."

"I think I can do that, care to brief in Interrogation Room 2, my office when I need some privacy."

He leads Roz Karpowski to his makeshift office.

"So what do you do for fun Roz…." His voice fading from earshot as he walks down the hall to his office.

Kate observed all this from afar and thinks to herself, "Can he ever change? Still hitting n the female members of the case. She says a little prayer to the universe that Will can also find a different path."

Coming out of her thoughts, she looks for her husband. She just needs some TLC from him tonight and was looking forward to it. She finds him closing up his desk

"Ready to get out of Dodge?", she says to him.

"Sure thing officer, how about you lead the way."

The leave the station arms linked.


	12. Chapter 12

Castle, Season 9, Ep.2- A Bright Future

Chapter 12 –Epilogue- Moving On

**The FBI Departure**

Having solved their case, the remaining cases were turned over to the FBI. In the bullpen was assembled the FBI Team and Agent Sorenson was present to do the goodbye. They had packed up quickly and gone were all the electronic devices, phones, tables, chairs and crime boards that had graced the bull pen during the investigation.

Will shakes hands with all the members of the Alpha team. When he comes to Rick he says,

"Well, Castle, it was good working with you again, and like last time you helped to solve the case."

"It was good working with you again, but don't take it badly when I say, that not seeing you in the near future, means no one was kidnapped that we need worry about."

"I get you writer man, but also, keep her happy. You two are good together. Never thought I say that, but I mean it. You know she was a fan girl way before she met you."

"I know now, it is something she held from me for the longest time."

"Well, that's Kate, but you got it out of her despite."

They shake hands and then Will turns to Kate.

"Seems like we are always saying good bye to each other Kate."

"Yes it does, but do me a favor."

"And what is that Kate?"

"Find her Will. Find the one meant for you, move on, I want that for you."

"Thank you."

Will takes her hand to shake it, but holds the shake a little longer than most handshakes.

Rick sees it and knows that Will is still wanting to be there for her, even as she has now moved on from him. He feels some pain for Will. Rick knows what it is to want Kate. But to want her, after you have been with her, and could not make it last, that is a pain Rick never wants to experience.

**At The Hospital**

They were there for the usual checkup, but this time there was more anticipation. They had decided to do an ultrasound and find out the gender of the baby. As they sit in the reception section a nurse calls them to the exam room.

"Mr and Mrs Castle, please come with me."

They enter an exam room and see their doctor, Dr. Claire Donovan, preparing the ultrasound machine.

She prepares the paddles that will be used to probe for the baby and create the ultrasound image of the fetus.

"This may be cold and a little ticklish so bear with it Kate."

"Oh, that is a little cold", Kate says when Claire puts the paddles in place.

On the monitor, the image of their child appears. Both are in awe. Rick had never done this with Meredith. She had never allowed him to accompany her to her exams.

"Well, looks like it is a baby girl, I see no sign of the male genitalia."

"Another girl", Kate says, "are you happy with that dad?"

"Yes, because she will be exactly like her mom," he says and then adds, "except maybe for the wild child phase, we can do without that".

"Is there a story there Kate?", asks Claire Donovan.

"I had a rebellious teen period. Drove my parents crazy. I had so many boyfriends, who I changed frequently, much like changing shoes. My father threatened to send me to a Nunnery."

"I'm glad he didn't," replies Rick, "otherwise I would be addressing you as Sister Katherine."

Kate gives a playful punch to Rick's upper arm. Rick fakes a look like he felt the punch more painfully than it should have been.

"See what I have to put up with Claire", he says, "now I will have four women in my life, my mother, my eldest daughter, my wife, and now my youngest daughter."

"Oh quit belly aching you know you love being the only male in the family" says Kate.

"A situation I hope to change with the addition of some male Castle members to the family in the immediate future. They will even the voting in family issues and will be on my side."

"Oh really," responds back Kate quickly, "how about we get this one out first. But what makes you think they will side with you. They will be mom's boys."

"Does that mean you agree with giving me some sons?"

"You sure you know the recipe for sons there champ. You're battling 2-0 for girls".

"That's cause you keep pitching me the low and inside. I am going for the straight down the middle, hard and fast, for a hit out of the park", he tells his wife.

"Wait, are we still talking baseball here?"

"Want to do some batting practice latter? Need to get in some practice hits."

"Hard and fast down the middle?"

"And a yes for the home run", Castle says giving her his patented eyebrow wink.

**Later at the Loft**

"I have always been a baseball fan, but this home version is so much more exciting'", she tells Rick after he hit two home runs, rounding the bases each time, before finally sliding into home.

"Want to play the World Series version?", he asks Kate.

"I don't even want to know what that version is, but whatever it has for game rules, I am sure I will enjoy it."

"Seriously Kate, have you thought of a name for our new daughter?"

"I had a couple, but the one I wanted, I need to see what you think".

"Well by all means run the best one by me, see if I can make a catch", he responds to her with innuendo fully intended.

"I wanted to give her my mom's name but thought that might cause her to try a be like her grandmother, but realized she shouldn't have such expectations placed on her. So to honor my mom, but give our daughter her own identity I used my mom's name for her second name. I thought, Lilith Joanna Castle, we could call her Lily".

"I like it, Lily it is."

They embrace and share a passionate kiss. They do the World Series version of their baseball play that night. It is a bright future for the Castle family.


End file.
